vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
116788-special-guest-stars
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Don't worry, EU Team can bring the skills to make up for it. ;) | |} ---- Neat that this idea is getting tossed around. God knows we need more PR from the team. (No offense in most cases) | |} ---- They are holding back on this until the game is in a better state I believe. They don't want to stir up a storm for people to arrive and find the issues we've had for a while. | |} ---- | |} ---- Cheez is getting called out! | |} ---- That makes sense. I understand it will take time, but something's are worth the wait. :) I'm looking forward to seeing what you guys can come up with. Though I guess a 50 feet robo-Santa that shoots lasers from his eyes and commanding an army of flying, fire-breathing reindeer are too much to hope for, for Christmas next year? :p The rewards would be obvious, though: Presents! Or basically 'physical' boom boxes. As in presents that give boom box rewards. :) (maybe just one for every event you participate in?) | |} ---- Obviously there is only one solution, Anlath. You must start a secret order of Carbine revolutionaries. You work from the shadows, taking over NPCs and mobs. Cutting through the red tape in the name of chaos. You won't be the hero Nexus wants...... You will be the hero Nexus needs. | |} ---- Make it happen! | |} ---- While in theory I think this is a really cool idea, without serious changes it couldn't happen. This is because of the power difference between guards and players. At present, 1 guard is worth about 20 players. They are each effectively raid bosses with no mechanics. And each city has like 50 of them, some in higher concentration than others. So you're saying that monsters can come in and wipe the guards but players can tip the balance? No chance. The only way it would work is if CRB changed the guards to make them feasibly kill-able (as in EQ) so they have comparable power to the players, OR if the monsters are scaling such that they are far more effective against guards than they are against players. | |} ---- ---- I remember the hushed whispers told over camp fires in the dead of night about Mayong Mistmoore alive and well in his castle and possessed by the soul of a GM far more deadly and nefarious then that of Mayong. Ohhh the tales that have been told of that fateful eve. Deffo something I would love to see here in Wildstar! I liked those old GM events :D | |} ---- omg you brought back memories of the Velious "ring war" for me lol. Still my most favorite memorable event to this day in any MMO I played :D I would LOVE to have that happen here if even it was only for a day or two! | |} ---- No everyone knows Cubigs are the master race... they are the most intelligent and plentiful race on Nexus... they are just bidding their time. | |} ---- ---- I'll see your Cubig and raise you...the SPLORG! Oh all those years of people cruelly strapping dynamite to their backs and sending them off to run to their deaths!. The reckoning is neigh!! I can see it playing out like the movie Tremors and three GM controlled 100 foot splorgs in Malgrave, lol | |} ----